lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Vadsh
Здравствуйте, Vadsh, добро пожаловать в русскую Лостпедию, интернет-энциклопедию по сериалу Lost («Остаться в живых»), которую может редактировать каждый. Спасибо за Ваш вклад в статью Враг Джейкоба. Сразу же хотим обратить Ваше внимание, что наряду с такими принципами Википедии, как "правьте смело", в русской Лостпедии есть и некоторые свои договорённости: * Спойлеры размещаются ТОЛЬКО на странице Шестой сезон/Спойлеры. * Теории размещаются не в самих статьях, а на подстранице /Theories, быстрый доступ к которой можно получить, нажав на вкладку theory справа сверху над статьёй. * Используются только принятые варианты перевода с английского языка. * Статьи и теории в Лостпедии не подписываются, но если Вам захочется принять участие в обсуждении отдельных страниц - подписывайтесь, используя четыре знака тильды (~~~~), или нажав на соответствующую кнопку на панели инструментов над окном редактирования. Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь этих договорённостей. По всем вопросам и предложениям Вы можете обратиться на страницу обсуждения к администратору Kuzura (Обсуждение) или к другим наиболее активным участникам проекта LOSTRU-Mex (Обсуждение) и Leobear (Обсуждение). И ещё раз, добро пожаловать! -- Kuzura (Обсуждение) 13:21, мая 6, 2011 Hello and welcome to the Russian Lostpedia! We appreciate your contributions. If your Russian skills are not good enough, that's no problem. Our contributors know English language because they are translating English Lostpedia and you can write to this people if you need assistance: admin Kuzura (Talk), LOSTRU-Mex (Talk) and Leobear (Talk). We hope you enjoy your time here! -- Kuzura (Обсуждение) 13:21, мая 6, 2011 Личные данные Если хочешь подробнее рассказать о себе, используй Шаблон:Пользователь Описание. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:53, мая 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ответы на все загадки? Ну ты загнул =) Я уже давно хотел поставить на Заглавную лозунг "Добро пожаловать в мир вопросов без ответов". --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:45, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) :пока что у меня есть иллюзия того, что ответы есть....хочется, чтобы так было...--Vadsh 08:20, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Похвальное желание. Эх, хорошо жить с розовыми очками =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:03, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Обсуждение Vadsh, у меня два вопроса: глупый и обычный 1. Глупый: Как читается ваш ник? Я уже язык и глаза по 100 раз сломал, пытаясь по нормальному прочитать. 2. Нормальный: Почему вы так сильно уверены, что Джейкоб конкретный отрицательный персонаж, который старается сделать Кандидатов максимально несчастными? О_о Я лично, дак полностью уверен что вы ошибаетесь по всем пунктам. Irie-kun (обсуждение) 14:05, мая 30, 2013 (UTC) Ответ: 1. Это имя и фамилия, имя - Вадим, фамилия начинается на Ш. У адимна ник - Kuzura, зовут его Юра. 2. Основная идея сериала изложена мной в Lost/Теории, Джейкоба не считаю отрицательным, скорее псевдоположительным.--Vadsh (обсуждение) 09:52, мая 31, 2013 (UTC) Псевдоположительный? Простите, но по моему разница между отрицательным персонажем и псевдоположительным лишь в том, что псевдоположительный всячески старается показать себя хорошим, но отрицательным быть не прекращает при этом. А потому я верно преположил, что вы считаете его отрицательным. =) Статью я прочитал. Полагаю ваше мнение написано лишь в малой части про Джейкоба и Преемника. С вашего позволения, я там же напишу в ближайшее время свою версию, ибо, всё-таки, того что вы написали, крайне мало, чтобы доказать вашу теорию...